


Knowledge of Love

by Cinawolf, Sweetwolf05 (Cinawolf)



Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [24]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Edward Nygma, Clothing Kink, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Dom Oswald Cobblepot, Dom/sub, Fanart, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Edward Nygma, Top Oswald Cobblepot, Trans Character, Trans Edward Nygma, Trans Male Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Cinawolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Sweetwolf05
Summary: PWP with my favorite designs of Penguin and  Riddler.You could guess. it's Gotham!Oswald and Arkham Knight!Riddler.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Sweetwolf05's Artworks [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395697
Kudos: 3





	Knowledge of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I simp Edward Nygma without reasons on discord.

Oswald Cobblepot: So, my dear Edward, tell me what you want.

Edward Nygma: If you don't mind Mr Penguin, we would do it again. ;)>

Oswald Cobblepot: Sounds like you're wants more.

Edward Nygma: Then hope you enjoy, Mr Oswald Cobblepot.

Edward Nygma: You can use your dick inside me for more pleasure. 


End file.
